kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Winterfell
"Where those lost come to rest." ❄❄ Room Owner '❄❄ Planktos: ❄❄ '''Room Moderators '❄❄ LucasiTheKitty: Frequently random previous room owner with a healthy obsession for VNs and JRPGs. Caitlin97xxxx: Upaut's future fiance, will not give in to his stubbornness. ❄❄ 'Laws of Winterfell '❄❄ '''Thou Shalt Not: Spam the chatroom in anyway shape of or Form. Thou Shalt Not: Conduct conversations in an alternate language to English. Thou Shalt Not: Harass the users or moderators that are in the Room. Thou Shalt: Follow any Instructions given to you by our beloved Moderators. Thou Shalt: Have Fun. If in doubt refresh yourself with the holy rules of Kongregate! As displayed here. ❄❄ Map of Winterfell '❄❄ 'NW '-' To the Northwest lies a lake by the name of Glacial Springs, the temperature is just above freezing and holds one of the wonders of Winterfell, the HMS Bounty, this historical ship lies dormant and abandoned floating in the darkness. Our experts can never reach a unanimous decision on how it arrived here, or reach any kind of decision at all. NN -''' To the furthest North lies ...mountain atop lies Winterfell Castle, home to users of Winterfell. 'NE - '''To the North-east lies Aurora Vista, a small hill in which Aurora Borealis can be seen. This isolated cape possesses a view with unwavering clarity and concision. You can probably see your house from here...if you own one. 'EE - '''Towards the East lies the Winterfell Temple, a place of prayer and worship to the ancestral beings who safeguard our passage through Life. '''Note: The Sacrificial Pit is out of commission during weekdays. SE - 'The south-west holds 'SS '-' To the south lies the main exit to the Winterfell Kingdom, this path is embedded deep in a frosty forest where thick blizzards dismiss the unwary travellers who are not suited to adapt cold environments. A hazardous slope has claimed the lives of travellers from entering from the South. SW - ' 'WW - ' ❄❄ '''Winterfell Regulars '❄❄ Winterfell is fortunate to have the users below as regulars who grace us with their presence and sometimes if we are lucky, their pleasance. to be Updated Aiace: Erratic and highly distractible, yet proud and loyal. This one now has a description as requested. (Not notifying anyone, so we'll see how long before noticed. '''Note: coldness is but a ruse~) Akemzuka:Our very own misanthropic, Canadian superstar! jingles123914: lumenocity: A thorn in Caitlyn's side. Miseryguten: Cupcake shaped mittens, for kittens. Payneinsane: Neet. Sargesteve: Upaut: A real Grammar Nazi. ❄❄ 'Former Regulars and Notable Non-Regulars '❄❄ These users used to be active here but for reasons unknown have left our community. Cereliakip gallon213 HappyAlcoholic LabgrownMangoat OnTheWing Raiokoo SonicOkami - Your Wiki Page editor. subjectXero turakamu Watermelonator x3_Hades_x3 ❄❄ 'Memorable quotes from Winterfell '❄❄ ❄❄ 'Where did Winterfell originate? '❄❄ Winterfell was named after a location in the book series A Song of Ice and Fire by American novelist and screenwriter George R. R. Martin. Category:Deleted chat rooms